Wearable wireless devices, such as smartwatches, fitness trackers, smart glasses, and so on, are becoming increasingly popular. Such devices may be capable of communicating using one or more wireless communication protocols. Example wireless communication protocols may include the IEEE 802.11 (e.g., Wi-Fi) protocols, Bluetooth protocols, and Long Term Evolution (LTE). Wi-Fi communications may utilize one or more frequency bands in the 2.4 GHz frequency spectrum (e.g., 2.4G Wi-Fi communications) and/or one or more frequency bands in the 5 GHz frequency spectrum (e.g., 5G Wi-Fi communications). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE communications may utilize portions of the licensed frequency spectrum (e.g., between approximately 700 MHz-2.6 GHz; also known as LTE-L) and/or portions of the unlicensed frequency spectrum (e.g., around 5 GHz; also known as LTE-U).
Wearable wireless devices are typically coupled to another wireless device, such as a cellular phone. Short-range wireless communication protocols, such as Bluetooth low-energy (BLE), near-field communication (NFC), or Wi-Fi, may be used for communications between a wearable wireless device and another wireless device. Wearable wireless devices (such as smartwatches) tend to have more limited battery capacities than the devices to which they are coupled (such as cellular phones). Accordingly, it may be desirable to reduce the power consumption of wearable wireless devices.